polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Faceblock
Faceblock |founded = 30 April 1945 February 4, 2004 |image = Faceblock by Taha Banoglu.png |caption = POLAN BAN! |government = Commercialism |personality = feeling superior, bias, popular, modern, easily offended |language = Almost every language in the world |capital = Menlo Parkball, USAball |religion = All of them |friends = USAball Pakistanball Indiaball Israelcube Philippinesball Naziball |enemies = Chinaball yuo never learn GET OUTTA HERE RACIST Argentinaball Reichtangle Siberiaball North Koreaball ISISball CSAball Iranball Lebanonball New Zealandball (Sometimes) Palestineball Syriaball Cubaball Myanmarball SURPRISING ANTISEMITE |likes = Selfies Hashtags Cambridge Analytica Emojis "LOL" Overusing acronyms Suburbans moms Spelling things wrong |hates = [[Polandball|'BAN!!!']] Being Unofficial, Anti-semitism, H8, Nationalism Socialism, Fake News (REMOVE FALSE NEWS STORIES!), Stupid cancer scams (Yes those who says: plz liek diz photo kid has cancer, or LIEK FOR JESUS SCROL DOWN FORM SATAN) and like farming scams (Yes, those who of says: Winnings of 20 minutes in of Bunnings, or FOR THE FIRZT TIME INNINGS OF FACEBLOCK HISTORY, WINNINGS OF RANGE ROVAR SPOART TWENTYSIXTEN by liking, sharing and commenting) |intospace = No, After his sattelite exploded |bork = Ban, ban |food = Cyberfood |status = Currently in a scandal |notes = REMOVINGS ANTI-SEMITISM PIGDOGS!!!1!, they're offings worst |reality = Facebook |imagewidth = 275px |gender = none |military = }} Faceblock'' is a''' non-countryball'', '''non-official character in the Polandball universe representing Facebook. It was created after Polandball's primary Facebook page was publicly banned from the website for several days in 2013. It appears mostly in reaction images, though he does make periodic appearances in standard comics as well. He gets easily offended by questionable content, and as such, he often tries to block said content. He is actually very powerful, as he can use his followers to do many things. This is the case when he and other internetballs used their '' followers to find a secret ISIS base. He's a Robot. This is how to not be censored by it. Also, not to be confused with the ban of Polandball in 2017. He is evidently based off of Reichtangle, and has many of the same menacing characteristics towards Polandball. Faceblock's a Nazi bunker for anti-semitic people website. https://www.facebook.com/ How to draw Draw Faceblock is simple: # Color a Block of this blue # Draw a big white f # Draw the eyes and you've finished Relationships Friends * Philippinesball - We don't call them the "selfie capital" for nothing. Stop being butthurt on some pages pls * USAball - Ok good, Muricans are freedom ppl so they get not banned unless they are supporting Palestine, then they can be arrested. Also where Faceblock headquarters is of located In 2020, the White House is mine! * Israelcube - You're best clay of every country! You must be rewarded here in Faceblock! Also my founder is Jewish * Saudi Arabiaball - Too many Arabians on Faceblock. * Mexicoball - Good, good, keep shitposting on your cancerous groups someday we will both take on the internet TOGETHER * Indiaball You guys might post too much, but literally EVERYONE has Faceblock in your place these days. first succesfully colonised country * Libyaball - he uses me to carry out attacks Enemies * CSAball - Stupid piece of racist shit! Your very offings stupid Racist Pig! #equality #Fuckcsa #nomoreracism * Naziball - Remove anti semitism u fascist pig! Swastika shall be removed! I don't care if swastika is religious! #naziisharmfull #stopracism #swastikaisterrible * Chinaball - Becaussings of yuor Great Firewall, Faceblock cannot into China! * Iranball - you of very stupid!, dont bumb israel, israel is best country and u know it #StopAntisemiticIran * Palestineball - Stop being anti Israel, you are hating poor people who are doing nuffin wrong, I will always your posts :< * Syriaball - You and your memes are so much offensive xddddd I dislike it they of offend me! * Polandball - I will always be of watchings yuo, Polan... I will permabannings yuo, if I become president in 2020. XAXAXAXAXA Just kiddings! Am already premabanned you little shit. Is of back! * Germanyball - Fuck of You, I can into destroy Poland! Gallery 522455_10153706969840483_1258122438_n.png|Faceblock and Polandball Opera Mundi new.png Faceblock Doesn't Care.png|Armens not on the list of minorities it is forbidden to offend. Faceblock.jpg Faceblock's Company Polandball wiki page: http://company-polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Faceblock zh:Facebook块 Category:Websites Category:Facebook Category:No Geography Category:Community